20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Zaproszenie listowne. Nazajutrz, 9-go listopada, obudziłem się po przespaniu dwunastu godzin. Conseil przyszedł, według zwyczaju, dowiedzieć się „jak pan przepędził noc” i ofiarować mi swe usługi. Zostawił on swego przyjaciela, Kanadyjczyka, śpiącego tak smacznie, jak człowiek, który całe życie nic innego nie robi. Pozwoliłem zacnemu chłopcu wygadać się dowoli, niewiele mu odpowiadając; zbyt bowiem zajmowała mnie nieobecność kapitana Nemo na wczorajszem naszem posiedzeniu i spodziewałem się zobaczyć go dzisiaj. Wkrótce przywdziałem me suknie z bisioru, nad któremi nieraz już zastanawiał się Conseil. Wytłumaczyłem mu, że były zrobione z lśniących i miękkich włókien, zapomocą których czepiają się skał „szyneczki” — gatunek mięczaków, przebywający w wielkiej obfitości na brzegach morza Śródziemnego. Z włókien tych robiono dawniej piękne materje, pończochy, rękawiczki, gdyż są bardzo miękkie i ciepłe. Osada więc Nautilusa mogła ubierać się tanim kosztem, obywając się bez krzaka bawełny, bez owiec i jedwabników. Ubrawszy się, poszedłem do dużego salonu. Był pusty. Zagłębiłem się w badaniu skarbów konchyljologji, nagromadzonych w oszklonych szafach. Przeglądałem przytem ogromne zielniki, pełne najrzadszych roślin morskich, które, choć zasuszone, zachowały jednak swe cudne barwy. Wśród tych szacownych okazów flory wodnej znalazłem okółki pręgowate ziarnonośne, delikatne czeramie barwy szkarłatnej, bedłkę wachlarzowatą, acetabule, podobne bardzo do wklęsłych grzybów, które przez długi czas zaliczano do zwierzokrzewów, i wreszcie cały szereg porostów morskich. Upłynął dzień cały, a kapitan Nemo nie zaszczycił mnie swoją wizytą. Drzwi salonu nic uchyliły się. Chciano może przyzwyczaić nas do tych pięknych rzeczy. Nautilus utrzymywał się w kierunku wschodnim przy dwunastomilowej szybkości i zanurzeniu na pięćdziesiąt do sześćdziesięciu metrów. Na drugi dzień, 10-go listopada, toż samo zaniedbanie, takaż samotność. Ned i Conseil spędzili większą część dnia ze mną. Dziwiła ich niewytłumaczona nieobecność kapitana. Czy ten szczególny człowiek był chory? Czy zmienić chciał względem nas swe zamiary? Z tem wszystkiem, jak zauważył Conseil, używaliśmy zupełnej swobody i byliśmy dobrze żywieni. Gospodarz nasz dotrzymywał warunków swego układu. Nie mogliśmy się żalić: a zresztą sama niezwykłość naszego losu obiecywała tak sowite nagrody, żeśmy nie mieli jeszcze prawa go winić. Tegoż dnia zacząłem dziennik mych przygód, co dało mi możność opowiedzenia ich z najściślejszą dokładnością, i... by nie pominąć ciekawego szczegółu, pisałem go na papierze z włókna wodorostów. Jedenastego listopada świeże powietrze, rozchodzące się wewnątrz Nautilusa, uprzedziło mię, żeśmy wrócili na powierzchnię oceanu, żeby odnowić zapas tlenu. Zwróciłem się ku środkowym schodom i wyszedłem na platformę. Dochodziła szósta rano. Powietrze było mgliste, morze szare, ale spokojne. Zaledwie kołysały się fale. Czy kapitan Nemo, którego spodziewałem się tu spotkać, nadejdzie? Ujrzałem tylko sternika, uwięzionego w swej szklanej klatce. Usiadłszy na krawędzi pudła statku, z rozkoszą wciągałem w płuca słone wyziewy. Wschodzące słońce rozproszyło powoli mgłę. Promienna gwiazda wynurzała się ze wschodniego horyzontu. Morze zapłonęło od niej jak zapalona podsypka prochu. Rozwiane w górze chmury zabarwiły się żywemi, mieniącemi się w cudne odcienie kolorami, a mnóstwo „języków kocich”Małe białe chmurki, lekkie i nastrzępione po brzegach. zapowiadało całodzienny wiatr. Ale co znaczył wiatr dla Nautilusa, którego burze nic mogły zastraszyć. Podziwiałem ten rozkoszny wschód słońca, tak wesoły i ożywczy — gdy naraz usłyszałem, że ktoś wchodzi na platformę. Gotowałem się powitać kapitana, ale to był jego porucznik. Przeszedł platformę, zdając się nie spostrzegać mej obecności. Przyłożywszy potężną lunetę do oczu, zbadał z niezmierną uwagą wszystkie punkty horyzontu. Potem zbliżył się do klapy i wymówił zdanie, którego brzmienie dokładnie tu powtarzam. Zachowałem je dobrze w pamięci, bo każdego rana powtarzało się w jednakich okolicznościach. Oto są te wyrazy: „Nautron respoc lorni virch”. Co one znaczyły — tego nigdy nie będę wiedział. Po wymówieniu tych słów, porucznik zszedł nadół. Myślałem, że Nautilus wraca do swej podmorskiej żeglugi, pośpieszyłem więc do klapy i przez podłużny korytarz dostałem się do mego pokoju. Upłynęło tak pięć dni bez żadnej zmiany w naszem położeniu. Co rano wychodziłem na platformę. Codzień to samo zdanie wychodziło z ust tej samej osoby. Kapitan Nemo nie zjawiał się. Sądziłem już, że go nigdy nie zobaczę. Tymczasem 16-go listopada, wróciwszy do swego pokoju z Nedem i Conseilem, zastałem na stole list pod moim adresem. Zerwałem niecierpliwą ręką kopertę. Pismo było bujne, czyste, lecz zakrawało nieco na gotyckie, przypominając kształt liter niemieckich. List ten zawierał następujące wyrazy „Do pana profesora Aronnax, na pokładzie Nautilusa, 17-go listopada 1867 r. Kapitan Nemo zaprasza profesora Aronnax na polowanie, które odbędzie jutrzejszego rana w lasach na wyspie Crespo. Spodziewa się, że profesorowi nic nie przeszkodzi w niem uczestniczyć, i z przyjemnością będzie widział z nim razem jego towarzyszów. Dowódca Nautilusa Kapitan Nemo”. — Polowanie! — zawołał Ned. — I to w lasach na wyspie Crespo — dodał Conseil. — Zatem wysiądzie na ląd len dziwak — zauważył Ned Land. — Zdaje mi się, że to dość jasno wyrażone — odpowiedziałem, powtórnie odczytując list. — A więc należy przyjąć — rzekł Kanadyjczyk. — Raz stanąwszy na ziemi, zobaczymy, co począć dalej. Zresztą nie gniewa mię to wcale, że sobie zjem parę kawałków świeżego mięsa. Nie starając się pogodzić sprzeczności, zachodzącej pomiędzy objawionym przez kapitana Nemo wstrętem do wysp i lądów, a jego zaproszeniem na polowanie w lasach, poprzestałem na odpowiedzi: — Zobaczymy przedewszystkiem, co to jest ta wyspa Crespo. Wziąłem mapę obu półkul i pod 32° 4ʹ szerokości północnej a 167° 50ʹ długości zachodniej znalazłem wysepkę rozpoznaną w roku 1801 przez kapitana Crespo, która na dawnych mapach hiszpańskich zwana była Roca de la Plata, to jest „Srebrna Skała”. Znajdowalimy się zatem blisko o tysiąc osiemset mil od miejsca naszego wyjazdu, a zmieniony nieco kierunek Nautilusa zmierzał ku południo-zachodowi. Wskazałem mym towarzyszom tę drobną skałę, rzuconą na północnym oceanie Spokojnym. — Jeżeli kapitan Nemo — rzekłem — wysiada niekiedy na ląd, (o przynajmniej wybiera wyspy całkiem bezludne. Ned Land, wzruszywszy tylko głową, nic nie odpowiedział, to samo zrobił i Conseil, poczem obaj odeszli. Po kolacji, podanej mi przez milczącego i niewzruszonego kredencerza, zasnąłem nie bez pewnego zajęcia się myślą o jutrze. Nazajutrz 17-go listopada, zbudziwszy się, poczułem, że Nautilus stoi całkiem nieruchomy. Ubrałem się żywo i poszedłem do dużego salonu. Zastałem kapitana Nemo, który tu na mnie czekał; powstał, ukłonił się i zapytał, czy zechcę mu towarzyszyć. Ponieważ nie napomknął ani słówka o naszem ośmiodniowem niewidzeniu się, więc i ja też, nie wspominając nic o tem, odpowiedziałem poprostu, żem gotów z towarzyszami na jego usługi. — Ośmielę się tylko — dodałem — zadać panu jedno pytanie. — Pytaj, panie Aronnax, a jeżeli będę mógł, to ci odpowiem. — A więc kapitanie, jakim sposobem, zerwawszy wszelkie stosunki z ziemią, posiadasz pan lasy na wyspie Crespo? — Panie profesorze — odrzekł kapitan — lasy, które posiadam, nie potrzebuję od słońca ani światła, ani ciepła. Nie mieszkają w nich ani lwy, ani rysie, ani tygrysy, ani jakiekolwiek zwierzęta czworonożne. Ja sam tylko je znam; dla mnie tylko jednego one rosną. Nie są to lasy ziemskie, ale podmorskie. — Lasy podmorskie! — zawołałem. — Tak, panie profesorze. — I chcesz pan mnie do nich zaprowadzić? — Właśnie. — Pieszo? — I suchą stopą. — Polując? — Polując. — Z bronią w ręku? — Z bronią w ręku. Spojrzałem na dowódcę Nautilusa wzrokiem, który nie wyrażał dlań nic pochlebnego. — Widocznie cierpi na mózg — pomyślałem. — Miał napad, który trwał ośm dni, i dotąd jeszcze nie ustał. Szkoda, wolałbym w nim widzieć oryginała, niż warjata. Myśl ta dawała się wyraźnie wyczytać z mej twarzy — ale kapitan Nemo poprosił mnie z sobą i poszedłem za nim na wszystko zdecydowany. Weszliśmy do sali jadalnej, gdzie zastawione było śniadanie. — Panie Aronnax — rzekł kapitan — proszę podzielić ze mną bez ceremonji śniadanie. Porozmawiamy, jedząc. Przyrzekłem panu Przechadzkę po lesie, lecz nie obiecywałem, że znajdziesz tam restaurację. Posilaj się pan jak człowiek, który prawdopodobnie będzie musiał długo czekać na obiad. Zabrałem się ochoczo do biesiady, złożonej z rozmaitych ryb i zrazów holoturyj, wybornych zwierzokrzewów, przyprawnych silnie trawiącemi porostami, jak Porphyria laciniata i Laurentia prima fetida. Za napój służyła czysta woda, do której, za przykładem kapitana, dodawałem kilka kropel wyskokowego likieru, robionego na sposób Kamczadalów z porostu znanego pod nazwą Rhodomenia palmowata. Kapitan Nemo jadł, z początku nie mówiąc ani słowa; potem odezwał się do mnie: — Panie profesorze, kiedym zaproponował ci polowanie w mych lasach na wyspie Crespo, sądziłeś, że jestem sam z sobą w sprzeczności. Gdym cię objaśnił, że tu idzie o lasy podmorskie, myślałeś, żem warjat. Panie profesorze, nie trzeba nigdy sądzić o ludziach lekkomyślnie... — Ależ kapitanie, wierzaj... — Chciej pan posłuchać, a zobaczysz, czy wypada zarzucać mi sprzeczność lub obłąkanie. — Słucham pana. — Panie profesorze, wiesz pan tak dobrze, jak ja, że człowiek może żyć pod wodą, byle tylko miał z sobą zapas powietrza do oddychania. W pracach podmorskich, robotnik w nieprzemakającem odzieniu, z głową zamkniętą w metalowym hełmie, otrzymuje powietrze zapomocą pomp tłoczących i regulatorów odprowadzających. — To przyrząd nurków — przerwałem. — W rzeczy samej, ale człowiek w takich warunkach nie ma dosyć swobody. Związany on jest z pompą, dosyłającą mu powietrze, kauczukową rurą, istnym łańcuchem przykuwającym go do ziemi; będąc tak przyczepieni do Nautilusa, nie moglibyśmy daleko odejść. — Lecz jakim sposobem możemy być wolni? — zapytałem. — Zapomocą przyrządu Rouquayrol - Denayrouze, wynalezionego przez dwóch pańskich rodaków, który udoskonaliłem do swego użytku; pozwoli on panu, bez najmniejszej obrazy organów, przebywać w nowych warunkach fizjologicznych. Przyrząd ten składa się ze zbiornika z grubej blachy, który napełniam powietrzem pod ciśnieniem pięćdziesięciu atmosfer. Zbiornik zawiesza się ztyłu na szelkach, jak tornister żołnierski. Górna część jego tworzy pudełko, skąd powietrze, utrzymywane przez odpowiedni przyrząd miechowy, nie może uchodzić inaczej, jak tylko pod normalnem ciśnieniem. W przyrządzie Rouquayrola takim, jak go powszechnie używają, wychodzące z pudełka dwie kauczukowe rurki łączą się z wypukłą pokrywą, zatykającą usta i nos; jedna z nich wprowadza powietrze do oddychania, drugą uchodzi zużyte — a język zatyka według potrzeby jedną lub drugą. Ja zaś, wystawiając się na wysokie w głębinach morskich ciśnienia, muszę zamykać sobie głowę w podobnej jak zwykli nurkowie miedzianej bani, do której przytykają owe dwie rurki do wdychania i oddychania. — Wybornie, kapitanie Nemo. Jednakże powietrze, które pan z sobą zabierasz, musi się prędko zużywać; a gdy nie zawiera więcej nad piętnaście procent tlenu, staje się niezdatnem do oddychania. — Bezwątpienia, panie Aronnax; ale, jak już mówiłem, pompy Nautilusa dozwalają mi wypełnić rezerwoar przyrządu przy bardzo wysokiem ciśnieniu, który tym sposobem może dostarczyć powietrza do oddychania na dziewięć do dziesięciu godzin. — Nie mogę nic temu zarzucić — odrzekłem. — Zapytam się pana tylko, jak sobie oświetlasz drogę na dnie oceanu? — Przyrządem Ruhmkorffa, panie Aronnax. Pierwszy trzyma się na plecach, a drugi przywiązuje w pasie. Składa się on ze stosu Bunsena, który wprawiam w działanie, nie zapomocą dwuchromianu potażu, bobym go sobie nic mógł dostarczyć, lecz sodu, którym przesycone jest morze. Cewka indukcyjna zbiera wytworzoną elektryczność i sprowadza do odpowiednio urządzonej latarni. W latarni tej znajduje się szklana wężownica, zawierająca osad węglowodoru. Gdy przyrząd jest czynny, gaz ten staje się świetlnym, wydając białawe i ciągłe światło. Opatrzony tak, oddycham i widzę. — Kapitanie Nemo, wszelkie moje zarzuty zbijasz tak przekonywającemi odpowiedziami, że nie śmiem już powątpiewać. Jednakże, jeżeli zmuszony jestem zgodzić się na przyrządy Rouquayrola i Ruhmkorffa, niech mi wolno będzie zrobić pewne zastrzeżenie co do strzelby, w którą mnie masz uzbroić. — Ależ to nie jest broń palna — odpowiedział kapitan. — A więc wiatrówka? — Naturalnie. Jakże pan chcesz, bym robił proch na mym pokładzie, nie mając ani saletry ani siarki, ani węgla drzewnego? — Zresztą — dodałem — żeby strzelać skutecznie pod wodą, w tym żywiole ośmset pięćdziesiąt pięć razy gęstszym od powietrza, trzebaby pokonać znaczny opór. — Toby jeszcze nie przeszkadzało. Jest pewien rodzaj luf, udoskonalonych po Fultonie przez Anglików: Filipa Colesa i Burleya, Francuza Furcy i Włocha Landi, ze szczególnym systemem zamkowym, z których można strzelać w takich warunkach. Ale, powtarzam panu, nie mając prochu, zastąpiłem go powietrzem pod wysokiem ciśnieniem, którego dostarczają mi obficie pompy Nautilusa. — Powietrze to musi się prędko zużywać. — W istocie, ale czyż nie mam mego przyrządu Rouquayrola, który w potrzebie może mi go dostarczyć. Dość na to osobnej rurki. Zresztą, panie Aronnax, sam się przekonasz, że na podmorskich łowach niewiele wychodzi kul i powietrza. — Zdaje mi się jednak, że w tem półświetle i wśród płynu tak gęstego w stosunku do atmosfery, strzały nie mogą nieść daleko i rzadko bywają śmiertelne. — Owszem, panie, każdy strzał z tej broni jest śmiertelny, i byle zwierzę zostało jak najlżej dotknięte pociskiem, pada nieżywe. — Dlaczego? — Bo moja broń nie nabija się zwykłemi kulami, ale drobnemi szklanemi kapsułkami, wynalezionemi przez austrjackiego chemika Leniebrocka, których znaczny posiadam zapas. Te szklane kapsułki, pokryte stalową blaszką i obciążone ołowiem — są to prawdziwe butelki lejdejskie, naładowane elektrycznością pod bardzo wysokiem ciśnieniem. Za najmniejszem uderzeniem pękają, a najsilniejsze zwierzę upada martwe. Dodam jeszcze, że nie są większe niż czwarty numer śrutu i że nabój zwykłej strzelby mógłby zawierać ich dziesięć. — Nie rozprawiam dłużej — rzekłem, wstając od stołu. — Pozostaje mi tylko wziąć strzelbę. Zresztą gdzie bądź pan pójdziesz, i ja z tobą pójdę. Kapitan zaprowadził mnie na tył Nautilusa. Przechodząc koło kajuty Neda i Conseila, zawołałem mych towarzyszów, którzy się zaraz za nami udali. Weszliśmy do celki, leżącej na samym skraju statku obok izby maszyn, żeby się ubrać w stroje spacerowe. ----